


The return

by Gizmo



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, MAJOR MOVIE SPOILERS, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after the recently released Veronica Mars movie, Logan and Veronica have reunited only to be separated once again. However, Logan is due to return home after 180 days. Back in Neptune, Veronica eagerly awaits his arrival. When he finally walks through that door, don't expect many words to be exchanged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The return

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is not mine it's written from a friend (Dr Burke ) who didnt had an AO3 account. He'd like to know what you guys think of it do dont be affraid to live kuddos and comment for him!

“You’ve reached Logan. Here’s today’s inspirational message: True love doesn’t mean being inseparable; it means being separated and nothing changes. Unknown.”

Veronica sighed and hung up the phone without leaving a message. 180 days. When he left he’d said that 180 days was nothing for them, and that much was true. 180 days was nothing in the scheme of their epic love story, especially when they’d gone nearly 9 years without speaking to each other until Veronica’s return to Neptune. And while life back at Mars Investigations had kept her busy, she found the last few days leading up to Logan’s return long and distracting.

It was 3:30 am. She stared at the ceiling and contemplated the words that he’d recorded onto his voicemail the day that he left. She’ listened to it every night, or every time she thought of him. This Veronica was new, even to her. But hey, she was a marshmallow, after all.

Everything about their love story was wrapped up into a sentiment that even Veronica found cheesy yet satisfying. They’d had their fair share of trials and tribulations and had spent more than their fair share apart or with other people. And still, everything had changed and yet at the same time, nothing at all. After everything, they still loved each other.

Veronica rolled over in bed, finally closing her eyes. She was anxious, excited, but still had days to wait. She needed sleep, for that was the one thing that would pass the time quicker than it was ticking by during her waking hours. Pulling the covers over her shoulders, she snuggled into her pillow, Backup II curled up at her feet. And slowly but surely, she fell asleep.

Backup’s barks woke her up. She was jolted as the dog leapt off the bed, hitting the ground with a thud before scrambling out of the room. Veronica grumbled, rolled over, and tried to ignore the fact that her father had just left for work without feeding the family pet. After a few minutes, she felt pressure on the foot of her bed. Without opening her eyes, she cleared her throat and addressed her canine companion.

“I’ll feed you when I get up,” she mumbled.

“Is that a promise?” a voice replied.

Veronica rolled over suddenly, rubbing her eyes in response. Either Backup had learned how to speak or she was dreaming. Blinking a few times, a blur of white soon focused into the shape of the man she’d been waiting half a year to see again.

“Logan?”

“The one and only,” he chuckled as he reached up to remove his hat.

“Wait.”

He paused at her words, eyebrows raised in anticipation. She hadn’t even given much thought to the fact that he was home 2 days early. She didn’t care what time it was or whether or not Keith was still in the house. All that mattered was that Logan was finally back. She might have been half asleep, but the return of her uniformed knight in shining armor aroused her instantly. She sat up, resting herself on her elbows.

“I’ve had a fantasy about you in that uniform ever since I first saw you in it,” she admitted with a coy smile.

“Do share, Veronica Mars,” Logan replied, interest immediately piqued. “Don’t keep a boy in suspense now.”

Sitting up, she pulled him closer by the collar until their lips met. Veronica kissed him steady, hard, a passion growing inside her that had built up over the time they had spent apart. Her fingers slowly wrapped around the nape of his neck, brushing against his hair. Logan’s hands found their way to her hips, dancing up her sides until they reached her ribcage. She slid her fingers into his hat, removing it for him and tossing it aside. Soft moans escaped her lips, their tongues rubbing against one another’s in a slow, steady rhythm. Her body instinctively inched towards his, the feeling of his palms against her sending goosebumps across her skin.

There was no need for words, not after all they’d been through. And still, despite the time they’d spent apart, Logan and Veronica fell back into a comfortable flow of movement.

Their lips did not part as her fingers moved down to the front of his shirt. She slowly unbuttoned it, pulling it out where it had been tucked in at his waist. His thumbs traced underneath her breasts smoothly, searching for a sign of a bra that was not there. As she inched his shirt over his shoulders, he flicked his thumbs over her nipples, immediately hardening them from the intimate contact. She parted her lips from his for a moment, staring into the eyes she’d been missing for far too long, in her opinion. Logan licked his lips, his eyes now locked on Veronica’s erect nipples as they attempted to protrude through the fabric of her t-shirt.

Logan’s shirt was quickly on the floor of her bedroom, her fingers working effortlessly to remove his undershirt as well. Logan kicked off his shoes, standing up just enough to allow him to remove his pants with ease. Veronica quickly unbuckled his belt, her lips returning to his as he bent over the bed. He cupped her cheeks, his fingers snaking around her ears and through her hair, holding her closer to him.

Once his pants pooled around his ankles, he stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. Quickly and skillfully, he stepped out of his socks as well. Putting his knee on the bed, he moved towards Veronica, straddling himself above her. He let out a low groan as she ran her palm against his upright cock. Standing attention through his boxers, it was something that Veronica couldn’t wait to wrap her hand around.

She nibbled his bottom lip playfully as he gripped a bit of her hair. Pulling her away, he raised an eyebrow and looked down at her mischieviously. She gripped his dick a little harder before releasing completely, only to plunge her hand into his boxers and grip him once again. He chuckled a little, holding back a low key moan. He’d not been touched like this since he left her and he’d spent many a night dreaming about this very moment. He didn’t want to rush through it, but his heart raced and his cock throbbed, presenting him with a bit of an uphill battle.

“Eager are we, Veronica?” he whispered between kisses as he trailed them down her neck.

“Can you blame a girl?” she replied with a short laugh that turned into a soft moan. His lips pressed against her collarbone while his fingers flirted with the hem of her shirt. He pushed her back gently yet playfully just enough to give him space to pull her shirt over her head. It found its way onto the floor, the room now littered with garments that once had had a place on their bodies.

Goosebumps erupted on the surface of her skin once again, a reaction to the sudden exposure to the cool morning air. Even though her breathing had increased and her blood was flowing, she found herself shiver slightly against his touch. She fell back onto the bed, her blonde tresses spilling around her shoulders as she smiled up at Logan. He smiled back, feeling lucky and knowing that this was finally the moment where they would begin to write the beginning of the end of their epic love story.

Her nipples were hard, calling out to him, sitting on Veronica’s perfect and supple breasts. He licked his lips again, his warm hands cupping the sides of her chest as his lips moved down her sternum. Slowly circling his tongue around the left nipple, he sucked gently, feeling her hips arc and dance between his legs. Her body was yearning for him but she would have to be patient. He squeezed her right tit lightly, her fingers finding their way through his hair. She let out a quick moan, stifling herself by biting her lip. She could feel herself moisten as Logan sucked on her nipple. Her clit pulsed with anticipation for the moment when his tongue would rub against it, almost as if it was jealous of the attention her nipple was getting.

He switched sides and she arched her back. She closed her eyes, allowing other senses to take over as Logan’s tongue explored her skin. She continued to ruffle his hair as she used her toes to expertly push down Logan’s boxers. Still, she couldn’t reach his stiff cock as Logan continued to move further south. She writhed slowly underneath him as he trailed kisses down her abdomen, stopping short of her panty line.

Logan knew how to drive her wild, and that Veronica was a sucker for the slow burn. He loved it when she whined just a little, knowing that he had the power to make Veronica Mars pout just a little. He enjoyed the times when she took the reins, but he preferred to treat her, to remain in control until he’d satisfied her. He wouldn’t stop until her knees were weak and trembling against his shoulders. 

He looked up at her with a sly grin plastered on his lips as he hooked his thumbs into her underwear and slowly pulled them down. She lifted her hips to assist him, spreading her legs slightly as she rested back down against the sheets. Logan looked down at her, the moistness between her lips calling him downward. He wasted no time, lurching forward and smothering his face between her legs. She moaned as his lips sucked up her juices, tentatively lingered against her yearning clit before traveling down her thigh.

“Tease,” she whispered.

He chuckled against her skin, blowing gently as he moved back towards her fleshy folds. He fingers gripped her hips, holding her steady while he planted soft, wet kisses on her. She bit her lip, arching her neck back. Her hands found his hair again and she pulled, her toes curling from the gentle way he licked circles around her clit. Her hips rotated slowly, pushing herself against his lips while he lapped his tongue against her like he was licking an ice cream cone. All he knew was that he’d missed the taste of her for far too long.

Veronica’s breathing intensified as she grew closer to release. She wrapped her legs around him, her bare heels digging into Logan’s back and her thighs presses against his ears. He gripped her ass as she thrusted against his face, the sensation of his tongue against her clit eliciting moans from her lips. As she inched closer to climax, Logan inserted not one but two fingers into her, reaching inside and pressing against her g-spot with a repetitive come hither motion. He continued to work his tongue against her clit, she was so wet, so close.

He hummed against her as she writhed below him, her back now arched and her palms pressed against the headboard. She let out moan after moan, breaking into a long and long awaited orgasm. She called out his name, the mere sound of it stiffening his cock against the mattress. Veronica’s legs trembled and shook before she released the comforting grip around his head. They fell down to the blankets as her body relaxed post climax. Veronica’s chest heaved, her nipples once again erect. Logan looked down at her, licked his lips, and smiled.

“You were saying?” he chuckled.

Veronica rolled her eyes playfully and promptly reached for his shirt, yanking it over his head and tossing it to the ground. She inched closer to him, her wet pussy aching for Logan to penetrate her. Veronica’s lips met Logan’s in a rush of passion, her nails digging into his skin as she wrapped her legs around his body. Her nipples pressed against his chest, their breathing falling into sync before she thrust him onto his back. He bounced against the mattress, cracking a smile at her eagerness. Logan always enjoyed it when Veronica took control at this stage, like a lioness finally claiming whatever it was that she’d wanted. He playfully put his hands up in surrender while she pulled his boxers off. His cock stood at attention, waiting for Veronica to do whatever she wanted with it.

She leaned over, her perky tits hanging over his knees, and gripped his dick with both hands. Logan parted his legs for her, lowering them to the mattress and silently inviting her to move in closer. Removing her left hand, she cupped his balls and descended on him, mouth open wide. She swallowed his cock, deep as she could, running her tongue along his shaft. She hummed, her lips vibrating gently against his sensitive skin, as if he tasted of the most delicious things. She slid up and down his cock, her saliva lubricating her movements. Logan groaned, knowing that any manner of self pleasure he’d experienced in his absence had been nothing compared to the real thing.

She stroked him slowly and evenly, matching the movements of her lips as they wrapped around his throbbing member. Sliding her fingers in between her legs, Veronica reminded herself of how wet she was. She circled around her own clit with her index finger while pleasuring Logan, building up his anticipation for insertion. She teased the tip of his penis, licking around the head while locking eyes with him. He smiled, his lips parted, allowing short breaths to escape.

“Veronica…” he whispered. But there was no need for words.

She climbed on top of him, straddling his sides. With a look of yearning, she lowered herself onto his cock, sliding him easily inside her. Her clit throbbed and her lips parted, a moan of pleasure escaping from deep inside her. Logan matched her with a groan, his fingers tracing up her thighs to her hips. She thrusted on top of him, gently lowering and raising herself rhythmically. He gripped her hips, grinding back against her. His eyes were wide, taking in her form completely. He let it all wash over him, the way her hair brushed against her shoulders, her tits bouncing, the look of sheer ecstasy on her face.

Logan loved her, he’d probably always loved her. And she had loved him. This was no time for reminding each other, not really anyway. The pair never needed to say it much, their story spoke for itself. Instead, he let the way he touched her convey his feelings. With every brush against her skin, he’d missed her. Lacing his fingers in between hers, he pulled her closer to him. Their bodies rocked against each other in sync, as if they’d not spent months apart. But this way just as their relationship always had been, falling back into each other was easy.

Logan kissed her tenderly, her tongue rubbing against his with desire and need. He gripped the smooth skin of her back, working his hips to increase the speed of penetration ever so slightly. Her lips found his neck and she sucked gently. Logan breathed heavily against her ear, tempted to whisper the words that were on his mind. Instead, she tightened herself around him and he felt the impending climax, the rush of blood, and the ache in his loins. He reached between them, thumbing her clit to bring her to orgasm.

She writhed faster, he matched her speed. He felt like he was going to explode at any moment. She, in turn, was moaning louder and more frequent. Her clit throbbed against his thumb, the contact bringing her towards a second release that she gladly welcomed. Goosebumps erupted on her arms as she returned to her initial position, opening herself up to Logan’s movements. She bit her lip, soft squeals muffled. Logan thrust into her as she arched her back. The length of his pressed against her g-spot at this angle, causing her to be unable to stifle her moans any further. Logan concentrated on the way he looked as she bounced on top of his cock, the wetness between her legs as she slid up and down. He continued to rub her, trying to hold off on his own climax until she had reached it herself.

She grinded against him, reaching orgasm with a loud, satisfying moan. She called out his name, causing him to cum inside her instantaneously. He shuddered as she slowed, his grip on her thighs digging in deep. Moving his thumb away from her pulsating clit, she linked her fingers between his. Collapsing onto the bed next to him, their chests both heaved in unison as a speechless satisfaction washed over them.   
Wrapping her leg over his abdomen, she cuddled in close, something that she normally didn’t do. But now, after all these years, she finally felt like she could be vulnerable with him. He pulled her into an embrace as he attempted to gain back his breath. She closed her eyes, the sound of his heartbeat echoing against her ear. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before kissing the top of her head. Running his fingers through her hair, he had never been more glad to be home.

A soft whine broke the silence. Logan looked up to find Backup II sitting in the doorway, his head sticking through a crack in the door, a concerned look on his face. He sighed, letting out a short laugh.   
“Go on,” he shooed the dog away, but he stayed.

“Backup go,” Veronica instructed. Without hesitation, the dog got up and ran down the hall in the other direction.

Veronica and Logan lay in her bed in post coital bliss for a few moments before she got up and shut the door completely. He yawned as she returned to bed, she smiled as she crawled back into his arms.

“I missed you,” she whispered against his skin as she closed her eyes.

He hugged her tight, pulling the blankets up over them. “Me too,” he replied

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is not mine it's written from a friend (Dr Burke ) who didnt had an AO3 account. He'd like to know what you guys think of it do dont be affraid to live kuddos and comment for him!


End file.
